


Is deeper than the sea

by alexcat



Series: More thicker than forget [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bucky tells Steve to go for it.





	Is deeper than the sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of a series based on an e.e. cummings poem. The poem is printed in its entirety after Part 3.

After Strange returned to New York, Steve slipped into Wakanda to visit Bucky. 

“Where have you been?” It had been several months since Steve had visited, which was quite unusual. He had normally been by every two or three weeks, if he could. Bucky was important to him, his link to his past and the best friend he’d ever had. 

“I’ve been tied up with something.” 

Bucky was no fool. He knew there was more to it than that and he pressed Steve. “What exactly?” 

Steve blushed. 

“You’re in love! My God, you’re in love. Who is she?” 

“Um, maybe it’s best to keep it quiet.”

“Who?”

“Have you ever heard of the Masters of the Mystic Arts?” 

Steve was surprised when Bucky answered. “Yes, I have actually. Way back, when the Germans had me during the war, they were searching for the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Hitler had thought they might aid him by force if need be, but we never found them.”

“There is a place in New York. The guy who runs it is named Doctor Stephen Strange.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a moment, waiting for Steve to tell him more and when he didn’t say more, Bucky finally understood.

“It’s him… this Stephen Strange? A man? Really?” 

Steve shrugged. “It just happened.” 

Bucky laughed. “How the hell did it just happen? Did you trip over his dick?”

“He zapped me into the New York Sanctum.”

“Zapped you?" Bucky was enjoying this too much.

“I was in Berlin and suddenly a ring of fire appeared and I was in New York.”

“And you were in love?” 

“No. Yes. I’m not sure he’s in love with me. We’re friends and lovers but love? I don’t know.” 

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“You’ve seen me. Go find this man and trip over him again.”

“You’re not angry?” 

“Why would I be, Steve? I love you but I ain’t gonna to do that with you.” Bucky grinned. 

“I never did it before either.” 

“Come on, Steve. The world is not like it was when we were young. People are people and they love who they love. There will always be people who think it’s their job to decide what is wrong or right but to hell with ‘em.”

“You’re very enlightened.” Steve laughed. 

“So go find this Strange and tell him and spend time with him. Life is short. Even our lives.”

*

Steve’s next safe house was back in Berlin. He liked Berlin. It was a much different place than it had been in the 40s. He liked to sit outside a little coffee shop near the Brandenburg Gate. He’d watch tourists come and go and wonder what they’d do with him if he marched into the American Embassy across the way. 

He still hadn’t contacted Stephen. He needed to think. Did he love Strange? He surely wanted him, badly. Love? Maybe. Probably. Could Strange love him? He wasn’t sure about that either. 

He was sure about one thing. Bucky told him to go for it and that’s what he should do. 

*

Stephen Strange thought about Steve. All the time. All - the – fucking - time. 

Why didn’t he get in touch? Where the hell was he? Had he been caught, arrested? 

Strange tried to stay away from the real question: what were his feelings about Rogers?

A call came in from Berlin. His heart began to race. 

“Stephen Strange here.”

“Hi, Strange. I’ve missed you. I couldn’t get a phone call out of Wakanda, didn’t want to take a chance on nosy governments finding them.”

Strange exhaled, realizing he’d been holding his breath. “I’m glad to hear your voice. I’ve missed you as well. I want to see you.” 

“Zap over?” 

Strange laughed. “I don’t think that is what sling rings were originally made for but all right. Where?”

Steve gave him the address. “I’m not there right now but I am on my way. Give me ten minutes or… not… If you get there and it’s empty, I’m on my way.”

“Hush and let me get there.” 

Within a few minutes, they were in one another’s arms, kissing and holding each other close. They didn’t talk much for quite a while, opting to satisfy physical needs first.

Strange was in his cloak and the cloak removed itself and hid in the small closet, even closing the door itself. Steve worked on the rest of Strange’s clothing, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping without removing so he could touch naked skin. His hands spread over Strange’s chest then moved lower, inside his pants, caressing, teasing. 

“Hurry,” Strange urged him. He began to pull and tug at Steve’s clothes too. There were pauses as they kissed and to throw clothing out of the way, but soon there was just Steve and Strange, naked and entwined as they moved toward Steve’s narrow bed. 

They never stopped kissing as their hands moved together, one on top of the other, bringing them both quickly to release. 

“That was fast,” Steve whispered with a grin.

“Um, yeah, I think we’ll want more soon. I know I will.”

“I want a lot, but right now, I want a towel.” 

Steve hurried to the bathroom and came back with a towel, cleaning himself and Strange then kissing his belly where he’d just wiped. 

“Do that again and soon will come even quicker.” 

Steve dropped the towel when he was done and got back in the bed with Strange, laying his head on Strange’s shoulder. 

“I saw Bucky in Wakanda. He is himself again, I think. I told him about you.”

“What did you tell him?” Strange ran his free hand over Steve’s arm, taking his hand and simply holding it. 

“How we met, that we are lovers.” 

“What did he say?” 

“He told me to get my ass out of Wakanda and spend time with you.”

“And?” Strange sensed there was more. 

“He said I should tell you how I feel.” 

Steve felt Strange stiffen. “And how is that?’ 

Steve looked up into his face. “I’m new to this. I am not even sure what I feel. I-” 

“I love you, Steve. I’ve tried to tell myself that it’s just lust, obsession, loneliness, and it is those things. But it’s more than that. I need you… not just to fuck, but more than that. Your existence is vital to me.”

“I love you, too, Stephen.” 

“What the hell are we going to do about it?”

“Love each other and spend what time we can together. What else is there to do?”

Stephen tilted Steve’s face up and kissed him. “I’ll think of something, I’m sure!”


End file.
